


Peeling potatoes is a boring chore

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Billy has a big fucking cock, Blow Job, M/M, Overuse of the word cock!, Silver is a size queen, Some Humor, a big fucking monster cock, fluff if you squint, seriously, some gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: Billy tries to joke. Silver knows. Silver takes it a step further. Billy isn't backing down. Neither is Silver. A blow job ensues.





	Peeling potatoes is a boring chore

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written SilverBones. Be gentle? ;) Also I suck at titles so... yeah. ^_^  
> Written for the Black Sails Rare pair week on Tumblr!

“I don’t know.” Billy tsked and shook his head while he examined the potatoes. “Randall did the right thing coming to me with his complaint about your skills in peeling.”

 

Silver frowned. They looked just fine to him. OK, so maybe one or two still had some of the peel left but they could eat that, and he told Billy so.

 

“And it won’t kill them to eat it… Will it?” He asked, suddenly unsure. He really knew fuck all about cooking. He’d peeled potatoes before of course but not that amount.

 

“My hands cramped. I had to switch hands and my other hand is not...” He stopped as Billy looked at him, nodding with a fake smile on his lips. He didn’t believe a word Silver said, did he? Silver sighed and reached for the potatoes. “Fine, I’ll go over them again.”

 

“Don’t bother. Randall can handle it, can’t you Randall?” Billy asked into the tight space, without breaking the eye contact with Silver.

 

“With a hand bound behind me back.” Randall replied and appeared behind Silver, knife already unsheathed.

 

Silver opened his mouth to say something smart but Billy’s big hand landed on his neck and dragged him away. “Let’s see if we can find another use for you.” He said.

 

Billy changed his grip from his neck, down to his arm and kept dragging him through the ship, down down, step by step. They ended up in a tiny storage room next to a room that served as a prison, or so he’d been told. This storage room was empty, save from a few shelves covered in dust. Still, it was a tight space and Billy took up half of it all by himself. Billy closed the door behind them and slid the lock in place. Silver looked at him, wondering if he was gonna beat him where no one could see them. Billy was smirking at him.

 

“And what am I supposed to do in here then? Dust the shelves? Clean up the place so it can be reused for something?”

 

“It’s already used for something.” Billy replied.

 

“Oh? For what?” Silver was a bit unsure where Billy was going with this. Billy bit his own lower lip for a moment before he stared Silver dead in the eyes and said

 

“Suck my cock.”

 

“P-pardon? I think I misheard you?” John’s throat was suddenly dry and he licked his lips quickly. Billy’s eyes followed the movement and started undoing his trousers. He _must_ be joking. Silver looked down and saw Billy’s pants land around his feet, along with his undergarments. His eyes slowly wandered up his shins and t hen his incredibly muscled thighs. Between them hung the biggest flaccid cock Silver had ever seen. _Oh yes!_ He slowly looked up at Billy’s face. The bastard was grinning at him, humor dancing in his eyes. It’s all a joke to get Silver rattled, isn’t it? Is the rest of the crew in on this? Billy is underestimating him though.

 

‘ _He thinks I won’t do it. Maybe_ _Billy needs to find out who his opponent really is_ _?’_

 

Silver may lack the skills to work as a cook, but when it comes to sucking cock, he definitely knows a thing or two.

 

“Well, Silver? Are you sucking my cock or not?” Billy says while looking like he can barely keep himself from laughing. Oh Billy.

 

Silver gave him one of the most sultry smiled he could manage and kept their eyes locked as he sank down to his knees. Billy’s smile faltered briefly. Ha. Silver leaned closer to the big cock and slightly opened his mouth. 

 

“Billy, are you having second thoughts?” Silver asked and cocked an eyebrow at him. Now Billy had to confess it was all a ruse. Billy sure was a big man but he’d never seen him getting laid, flirt or shown any interest at all in anyone for as long as he’s known him. Either Billy wasn’t interested in sex at all or he didn’t fancy anyone enough to do anything with in all of the crew, on Nassau or possibly anywhere. That couldn’t possibly be true, now could it? Billy had to yield now. Billy breathed for a couple moments, clearly knowing he’d been caught in his lies. Then his shoulders set and there was a whole other kind of spark in his eyes.

 

“No, not at all. Go ahead.” Billy said and Silver lost his bearings momentarily but quickly recovered. Billy had bigger balls (figuratively!) than Silver thought. Well this was a game that Silver would not lose.

 

Silver reached and cupped his big balls. They were a bit fuzzy with hair, just a tad darker than the hair on top of his head. Billy breathed heavier already. Silver could have fun with this. You know what? He  _will_ .

 

Silver pulled the  ball-sack a little before he gently stroked his thumb over it and then rolled the  balls in his palm. Some muscles in Billy’s thighs twitched and he widened his stance a little.

 

“Raise your shirt up for me, will you Billy?” Silver asked, surprised at how husky his own voice sounded now. Billy raised his shirt up and Silver used his other hand to circle the soft cock in front of him. He gave it a few strokes and Billy gasped. Silver leaned forward and pulled one of the balls into his mouth as he tightened his fist around the cock and gave it a couple of rough strokes.

 

“Oh.” Billy let out a low moan. Silver pulled the ball a little bit, then let it fall from his mouth right before he sucked the other one. Billy’s hand landed softly on top of his head. Silver tried to suck both balls into his mouth at the same time but they wouldn’t fit. He tried several times though, to Billy’s delight. His cock was eagerly growing bigger in Silver’s hands.

 

He pumped  Billy’s cock a few more times before he licked a long stripe from  the  root to  the frenulum  right below the head. Billy’s fingers wound into his hair  but didn’t pull it, just keeping it there. Silver gently licked the spot a few times before he sucked his way down the underside of the cock. Billy hummed above him. Silver licked a different path towards the head this time and when he got to the head he quickly licked around it, just as a tease before licking back down.

 

This time Billy’s fingers grabbed his hair tighter and Silver gave a tiny moan. Billy’s other hand came into play and helped gather all of Silver’s hair up in the back of his head so none of it fell into his face. Silver licked the cock up and down and teased Billy’s cock until he was fully hard and leaking. Billy’s cock was definitely the big  monster- cock Silver had  heard stories about .  Logan had seen Billy naked once and told the tale but pirates being pirates, Silver had thought Logan was either lying or he’d been very drunk when he saw it.

 

Now though, he was definitely a believer. And there was no way he’d get that whole thing into his mouth. But the thing with Silver was, when someone told him he couldn’t do something, he did it just to prove people wrong. He’d won a lot of money during his life that way. He even dared himself sometimes to do foolhardy shit to prove to himself that he could do it. This was one of those times.

 

H e leaned his head back a little and looked up at Billy’s face. He had his eyes closed and was biting his lower lip, probably to keep himself from making too much noise. Well Silver couldn’t have that. He slid his hands up over Billy’s abs, up under his shirt and reached for his pecs to tweak his nipples. He couldn’t quite reach them though, Billy was too fucking tall! Change of plans then. Instead he decides to scrape his nails down the abs again and it makes Billy open his eyes and look at him.

 

“What are you doing, Silver?”

 

“I was trying to reach your nipples but you’re too tall, you gigantic oaf.”

 

Billy chuckled, then released Silver’s hair before he pulled off his shirt entirely and damn, his body looks even better up close. When Billy pinche d his own nipples, Silver swallowed loudly. That was fucking hot. And they kept looking into each other’s eyes. This was the perfect moment to show off a little.

 

Silver kept their eyes locked as he brought Billy’s cock to his mouth. He slowly licked the frenulum again, swirled his tongue around the head and then let the cock rest on his  puffy lower lip for a bit.  He breathed  over the head and saw Billy shiver  right before his eyes closed again. 

 

“No.” Silver said and Billy quickly opened them again. Silver slowly lowered his head and the head slid over his tongue. Silver closed his lips around it and sucked it gently.

 

“Oh fuck.” Billy groaned before biting his lips again. Silver slid down his length as far as he could but was a bit disappointed that he took just a little more than half. He tried again but it still wouldn’t go down his throat. Fuck Billy and his big fucking cock, Silver would get this done. 

 

“It’s alright, nobody can take it all the way.” Billy panted above him. Well that didn’t help, now Silver _had_ to do it.  He started sucking in earnest, trying his best to take it all the way but he gagged time after time. Glancing up at Billy, he saw him twisting his own nipples and Billy weren’t exactly gently when doing it. Fuck, if he only could play with them too. Next time he sucks Billy off, Billy is going to sit the fuck down. Those perky nipples looked delicious and he could imagine what sounds Billy would make if Silver treated them rough while he was riding his cock. Yeah, fuck Billy. Fucking his big cock would probably hurt at first but when they’d get going Silver would probably come so fast and hard he saw stars.

 

He growled and Billy moaned as the vibrations went into his cock.  Silver could see  pearls of sweat starting to roll down those fucking abs and Silver swallowed around the cock, taking it  i n again until he almost gags and hold it there.  He shifted on his knees, they’re getting a bit sore now from the hard surface. The pants chafed on his own cock and silver realized he was hard. His own cock was aching to be touched.  But he wouldn’t. He would not touch himself until he managed to take the whole cock into his mouth and a good portion of his throat. He’d fucking done it before with other guys, he knew how to relax his throat but neither of his tricks worked now. He pushed his mouth a little further but had to pull back when he gagged, again. This was getting annoying now.  He needed assistance. 

 

“Stop playing with your nipples and help a guy out here, alright?” He said as he momentarily pulled off to breathe.

 

“Silver, like I said nobody-”

 

“I’m doing it! I just need some help.”

 

Billy grinned as he put his huge hands on the back of Silver’s head.

 

“Alright. Don’t hurt yourself though.”

 

“Fuck you, Billy.”

 

“I think you mean _suck you,_ Billy.”

 

“Just… shut up.” Silver growled at him and then went to work.

 

He sucked the big fucking cock deeper and deeper and had to pull back when he gagged. Billy didn’t help, he just stroked his scalp like they were sweethearts or something. Silver slapped him on a thigh and then pulled at his long forgotten ball sack, hopefully it hurt him just a little.

 

As Silver neared his gagging point this time, Billy pushed on his head and fucked forward with his cock. Finally Billy paid attention and understood what silver wanted. Silver got further but had to pull back when the gagging became too insistent. When he pulled off the cock, there were tears in his eyes and a long string of the thick spit hung between his mouth and the cockhead.  He breathed a few breaths and went back on it. Billy definitely helped now and he was getting closer to his goal. Fuck, he could taste Billy’s pre-come and it was getting muskier by the minute. Billy was getting closer. If he came before Silver could take him all the way, he would fucking kill him right here in this room!

 

The tiny room was filled with Billy’s moaning and the slurping sounds of Silver’s mouth and it smelled of their perspirations. It was intoxicating, and when Silver got to come it would be incredibly satisfying.  Silver closed his eyes as he focused on relaxing his throat, Billy started fucking his mouth faster, his moans were more keening now. His cock tasted more sharp bitterness and fuck, Silver didn’t have long.

 

“Fuck, you look so fucking beautiful like this Silver. I’m so fucking close. Love you on your knees for me, with your lips that red and shiny. You’re so fucking good at sucking my cock. Oh God.”

 

Silver made a last try. He took a deep breath through his nose, went down, down.  H is gag reflex was numbed a bit. He got further than he got before but his gag reflex kicked in and he  just about  gave up. But before he could pull back, both Billy’s hand s pushed his head down even further and Billy pushed his cock as deep as he could and it happened. Billy’s big ball-sack  against his lower lip and he could feel Billy’s pubic hair tickling his nose.

 

_ He fucking did it! _

 

He just took Billy’s big monster-cock all the way. It was lodged deep in his throat and he fought the gagging back, enjoying the moment too fucking much. His own cock strained in his pants, begging to come.

 

“Fuck, good boy.” Billy panted and then he pulled his cock back and now that Silver could breathe again, he managed to not throw up.

 

He sucked Billy’s fat cock as hard as he could, hollowing his cheeks and that was the final drop for Billy. He came, flooding Silver’s mouth with a high-pitched whine. His upper body bowed over Silver and he cradled his head, gently fucking his mouth until he was empty.  Billy bowed down and rested his head on top of Silver’s, panting loudly into his ear. Finally, Silver let go of his softening cock and panted too. He could feel the sweat slide from his hairline down his face and neck.

 

“Fucking amazing.” Billy said into his ear before he stood up and leaned back against the wall to pant some more. His face was absolutely silly. His eyes were closed, some of his hair was matted down to his sweaty forehead and he had the most content smile on his lips.

 

Silver stood up too, finally giving his sore knees a break. He unbuttoned his pants and reached inside to finally let himself come.

 

“Wait, wait.” Billy said and pulled his hand out of the pants and replaced it with his own. Fuck, Billy’s hand was huge too and felt fucking great on him. Billy had a very skillful hand. He pushed Silver against the wall on the other side of the tiny room and then locked their mouths together. Billy pushed his tongue inside and demanded a response and Silver moaned as he did just that. Their tongues tasted each other thoroughly as Billy tightened his grip on him. Silver moaned into the wet heat and _fuck him_ , Billy was great at kissing too. It didn’t take long before Silver was coming in Billy’s hand. His legs shook from the power of it and God, he had to hold on to Billy’s shoulders for support.

 

“Fuck.” He gasped and Billy kissed him again, but this time only lips and no tongue. It was almost sweet. Silver didn’t mind it and cupped Billy’s face for a few moments.

 

They finally separated and laughed softly, looking each other up and down. Everybody would know exactly what they did in here. Silver’s lips felt warm and puffy and Billy’ s face would tell everyone he definitely got laid or a blow job. Silver wouldn’t be walking in a funny way so really, it would be no secret.  They dressed and kept smiling. They opened the door and stepped out into what felt like cool air. They turned around a corner and almost run Logan down.

 

“Where the fuck have you two been? You’re needed up on the- wait a minute. Where did you just come from.” Logan squinted his eyes at them and took in their appearance. “You weren’t just in the empty storage room were you?” 

 

Neither of them replied but gave each other a lopsided grin.

 

“No. Fucking. Way.” Logan’s eyes shined as he grinned at them. “Billy finally got laid? Good on you mates. Good on both you guys.”

 

“Not exactly laid.” Billy said as he and Silver walked around Logan, still smiling at each other.

 

“He sucked you off? Heh, too bad he couldn’t take all of it, eh Billy?” Logan joked and winked at them, but neither of them answered this time, they just kept walking, grinning.

 

“No way. Really? Did he?! Billy? Silver? Billy!”

 

They left him down there as they made their way up to the deck and fresh air.  They walked up to the reeling and gazed over the water. The sun was going down. They stood in silence for a while, both feeling giddy.

 

“Another beautiful sunset over the Bahama islands.” Billy said.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Silver chuckled at the end of it, causing Billy to chuckle softly.

 

“Got to give it to you Silver. Nobody has ever been able to do that before. It was… impressive.”

 

“Thanks. Your... size is also _very_ impressive.”

 

“Makes me wonder though.”

 

“What?”

 

“How you would take it if I fucked you. The sounds you’d make beneath me.”

 

Silver almost swallowed his tongue and he coughed a few times.  He couldn’t form word so he nodded his head.

 

“Yeah?” Billy looked genuinely happy at that. Silver nodded again. “How about when we go into Nassau next time, we get a room somewhere and uh… enjoy each other more?”

 

“Fuck yeah.” Silver finally said. They finally went their separate ways to get to work. Silver was pleased with himself. No matter how things turned out for them, even if they never make it to that bed together, Silver was sure of one thing. He would always have a great fucking image to jerk off to.

 

He was John Silver, and he had a  _long_ fucking memory.

 

 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! ♥


End file.
